The interventional therapy of an endovascular stent-graft is widely used in the therapy of cardiovascular and cerebrovascular diseases such as vascular occlusion. For example, it is often necessary to implant a covered stent-graft in great blood vessels such as aorta and metal stent-grafts in other small blood vessels. The covered stent-graft not only retains the support function of a common covered stent-graft, but also can effectively improve the abnormal hemodynamics of a diseased blood vessel. The current covered stent-graft is generally covered with a membrana tectoria made of polytetrafluoroethylene resin, it is necessary to melt the polytetrafluoroethylene resin at a high temperature, and then the membrana tectoria is bonded to a stent-graft substrate under pressure. Under the action of heat, the middle of the membrana tectoria tends to form a suspension, resulting in non-uniform covering of the membrana tectoria, and the entire process consumes a large amount of energy, which makes the existing covered stent-graft expensive.